Chicken Out, a Paw Patrol fanfic
by December Winterwolf
Summary: Chickaletta steals Skye's helicopter and runs off with it! Mayor Goodway is freaked out by this, and the Paw Patrol get in on the case - with two other pups from abroad. Introducing Seraphina and Ines, members of Pup Cadets! Note: This is my first Fanfiction story, so don't worry if it doesn't seem very professional or long.
1. Chapter 1: Chicken Runaway

Rocky was helping Ryder fix Rubble's rig while the other pups were busy playing tag on the hill. Rocky watched Zuma tag Marshall, who then tried to tag Skye, but ended tripping on her and falling over onto his back. He then laughed and said "Got you!", making the other pups laugh. Rocky was actually rather disappointed that he was too busy to play, so he asked Ryder "Can I go and play with the other pups please, Ryder?". "Rocky, you know duty comes before fun." Ryder said. Rocky gave a defeated sigh as he realised that he was right.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Chickaletta came rushing through the grounds. All the pups were puzzled as to why she would be there, but Ryder didn't even notice. They ran after her, but the chicken managed to hop into Skye's helicopter and fly away with it. After she was gone, Ryder's pup pad started beeping. He came out from under the rig and answered the pad. It was Mayor Goodway.

"Hello, Ryder here. Mayor Goodway, what's the problem?"

The voice of the mayor seemed disturbed and upset. "Ryder, Chickaletta has gone missing!"

"What, again? We should install a chicken-finding device to her soon."

Rocky butted in, saying "But I know where she-"

"Not now, Rocky. Don't worry, Mayor Goodway, we'll find her. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

Ryder drew out the puptag caller and pressed it. The other pups were discussing the awkward scene that had just happened, when their puptags started to beep. Out came a distinct "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!", to which the pups answered "Ryder needs us!". They promptly ran to the lift, but Marshall came in too fast, still playing tag. He tagged Rubble so hard that the pug crashed into the other pups, making a dog pile, and Marshall walked in normally, cheeks red with embarrassment. "Oops. Sorry, guys. Looks like you're all it." The pups laughed as the lift went up and they changed into their gear. At the top, they all got into their normal formation and Chase said "Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

Ryder pressed his pup pad and the screen came down. He then addressed the pups, saying "Pups, Chickaletta has gone missing, and Mayor-"

"Chickaletta ran off in Skye's helicopter!" barked Rocky. "I've been trying to tell you this whole time!" "We all saw it too." said Chase. "Didn't we, guys?" "Yes, we did" chimed the other pups. Ryder looked at the pups and sighed in defeat, saying "You guys are too smart for me. Anyways, let's get to the assignments. Chase, I need you to scout the area with your spy drone. The signal may not be working properly."

Chase barked with excitement "Ruff! Chase is on the case!"

"Skye, you have to use your jetpack to catch up with Chickaletta and take over the copter."

"Yip! This puppy's gotta fly" yapped Skye as she did a backflip.

"Zuma, you can use your hovercraft to catch Chickaletta if she ever falls into the water."

"Let's dive in!"

A smile appeared on Ryder's face. "And for this rescue, we are going to use two very special pups far away from here." He clicked his pup pad button, and on the screen, two pups appeared - one a coyote, the other a German Shepherd. The English coyote spoke up. "Hey Skye, Ryder." "Seraphina! Ines!" Chase and Skye chimed in excitement.

"Hullo, Chase!" the Shepherd said. "What's the occasion?" Zuma looked puzzled. "Chase, how does she know you?" he asked. Chase replied "We haven't met in person yet, but she's my Scottish cousin, so we know about each other vaguely". He then glanced at Skye. She looked back. Skye had become the foreign administrator of Pup Cadets, the Paw Patrol local to London in England, so she knew all about the pups. Ryder turned to the screen. He said "You two, we have a case of a missing chicken who flew away in Skye's helicopter. Seraphina, I need you to use your wide-range InfraRed to locate Chickaletta with Chase." "If there's a pup to be found, I'll always be around!" "Ines, we need your chopper to help Skye catch up with the mini helicopter, just in case her jetpack isn't fast enough." "Ruff ruff! Watch this pup soar!"

"Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" All the pups howled as Chase, Zuma and Skye made their way to the slide and drove through the centre of town. They stopped by the town hall, where they saw a plane come in at lightning speed and land gently. Ines and Seraphina came out of the plane with their leader Logan standing by the controls. The hatch closed as he gave the Pup Cadets a stern look which seemed to say _You have to succeed in this mission, or else you two will have to clean all the vehicles later_. The plane remained there, and the engine turned off. Seraphina and Ines saluted the Paw Patrol. Ryder said "Seraphina, go with Chase. Skye and Ines, go and find that pesky chicken." Seraphina and Ines said together "Ready to roll with the Paw Patrol!" They howled and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pups' Chase

Chase and Seraphina sped off, Chase completely focused, Seraphina aware of her job, but also soaking in the sights of Adventure Bay, the little coastal town which was legendary to her. Chase honked his horn, which snapped her back into reality, and they both stopped. Chase jumped out of his truck and said "Seraphina, you go on ahead and use that dish of yours to find Chickaletta. I'll monitor things from here." "Aye aye, Chase!" said Seraphina. She then barked out her IR dish and zoomed off towards Farmer Yumi's farm. Chase went round to the back of his truck and barked "Ruff! Drone activate! Launch!" and the drone obeyed. The screen on the truck switched on as the drone headed out towards Foggybottom. The only things he caught on the camera were fog and Mayor Humdinger feeding the Kit-tastrophe Crew. He turned on his puptag and said "See anything yet?" "No" was the reply, "except for a farm with a cow, and loads of chickens." "Do any of them have a bracelet on their leg?" There was a short pause as Seraphina looked in the coop carefully. "Nope. Not a sign of- Hey, what's this?" Her screen was beeping. She tapped it, and the radar view showed. There was a little red flicker over a shop with bread and fruits next to it. "I've found the copter! It seems to be flying over a café in the middle of the town." "Great! I'll tell the girls. In the meantime, head back to the town square, then turn right and go down the street until you see a big sign saying Mr. Porter's Café!" "On it, Chase!" Then the signal got cut off. He changed the signal and through his puptag said to the flying pups "Skye, Ines, the helicopter has just been found at Mr. Porter's. Skye, give directions to Ines as to where to go." "OK, Chase." She turned off her puptag. "Alright Ines, now go forward, then when you see your plane, turn right and stop at the café down the road." "Righty-ho! I wonder if we'll get there before them wee nasses." "I'm sorry, what?" "Never mind. It's just the Scottish way of saying "little child". Anyways, let's go!"

As they were drawing near to Mr Porter's, they got a call from Seraphina. She said "Pups, the copter's coordinates have changed. It's now over the bay." Skye replied "We'll meet you there." She turned off her puptag and told Ines to go towards the big bridge unifying Adventure Bay and the Lookout. They got there at lightning speed, just in time to see the helicopter lose control and Chickaletta fall out, frantically flapping her wings as she fell. Zuma saw everything and without a moment to lose, barked out the life buoy. Chickaletta, however, landed on his head. She just sat there, cocking her head around, then clucked happily when she saw Ryder on his bike in water mode coming towards them with Mayor Goodway. Chase and Seraphina were there, too. The mayor was overjoyed when she saw her beloved pet and picked her up, cuddled her, and put her back in her bag with a huge amount of fresh corn Seraphina had brought from Farmer Yumi's. Meanwhile, Ines dropped Skye down in the harness. She then let go, and Skye swooped gracefully into the helicopter and got it under control. Everyone cheered for the pups and Ryder.

Later, everyone was having a little party on Cap'n Turbot's boat, when Logan's voice sounded in the Cadets' ears from their puptags. He said "Pups, get back to HQ now. The rescue's over, and there's no need to go gallavanting off somewhere else." Seraphina and Ines groaned in disappointment, but then Skye intervened, saying "Come on, Logan. Let them just have a little bit of fun here." "But they-" "Logan, I am your Foreign Administrator, and I order you to let them stay for longer. And all the others can come too." The Doberman let out a huge groan before agreeing. He quickly flew back, picked up all the other Pup Cadets (there were 13 more), and let them down on Cap'n Turbot's boat. An African Wild Dog started playing around, but after a bit, he walked up to Rocky, and said "Hi there." "Hey, I'm-" "Afraid of water?" "H-how did you know?" "You look worried and keep staring down over the deck." "Uh, yeah, I guess so." Seraphina was showing her crush, a Red Fox, around the boat, but then they stopped at the sight of Rocky revealing his secret to Opaque. She said "Well, looks like Opaque has a new best friend, eh, Fennec?" The two giggled as Opaque's face went red with embarrassment. He shouted "What's the big deal, you two?", which earned him a wave made by a Yellow Labrador and a Spanish Mongrel in the water, who were laughing their heads off. Opaque started running around the boat trying to get the water off, screaming for help. That only made the culprits laugh even more. He stopped running and stared at the Labrador and Mongrel angrily. He said "Paki, really? You know I don't like water. And Puria, just because you're half-merpup, it doesn't mean others are." The Mongrel looked at him and said "So what? I like being part-merpup. It means I don't have to wait for the Magical Mermoon." A Border Collie laughed about the whole matter in the corner, until his girlfriend Ines addressed him, saying "Dash, stop it, or else you might have your insult thrown back at you." Dash blushed, remembering all the times his insults had been used against him. After a while, everyone made peace, and the party went on until past midnight. Wally even dropped in to say hello. After discovering about Puria's magic, they asked her if she could turn them into merpups too. It worked, and the pups started interacting in the water as well. Overall, it was a great celebration and the Pup Cadets went home to London feeling very happy that they had got to know the residents of the legendary town Adventure Bay.


End file.
